Loss
by Bhare
Summary: Sometimes fate takes away your partner so you can be with your true soulmate.


**This is the Single Parent AU for the AU prompt over at the Riverdale Fandom Challenge Forum.**

"Mama?" A small voice spoke.

Lifting sad blue green eyes to meet the sad brown eyes of her four year old son. Opening her arms wide. "Come here sweetie." She said in a low loving voice.

Her son toddled over and fell into his mother's waiting arms. Burying his head against her neck. "I miss daddy." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kissing her beloved son's forehead. "I miss daddy too." Betty whispered. "But daddy is no longer in pain. He's in a better place now."

"Why did God have to take daddy to be with him. We need daddy here with us." Her three year old son whispered as he tightened his gripe against her waist.

Betty didn't have answer to her son. How could she explain that his earthly father was better off in their Heavenly father's arms then with them. When she missed Jughead so much herself. When she wanted Jughead still to be with them on earth. She just silently held her weeping son against her. Soothing his pain as best as she could.

(Two years pass)

"Hi Aunt Veronica." He hugged the thin brunette woman around the waist. His head was just meeting her stomach.

"Hey Isiah." Veronica smiled down into his upturned brown eyes. "Where's your mother?"

"She's still trying to finish the article." Isiah stepped back. He frowned. "She's been working more than ever before."

Veronica sighed deeply. "I know sweetie." Her right hand rested on top of the five year old's head.

"I thought Mama was getting better." Isiah sighed. "I thought she was missing daddy a little less now. But she's not sleeping at night any longer."

Veronica knelt down and wrapped her arms around the six year old's shoulders. "She's trying to prove to your grandmother that she is enough for you Isiah." She had never lied to Isiah Jones ... and she wasn't about to start. She fully knew that this six year old son of Betty's fully knew how his grandmother Alice treated his mother.

"Grandmother said all that Mama has to do is ask you for money." Darkness entered the six year old eyes. "She said that even when daddy was alive; Mama still asked you for money." A tear rolled down Isiah's cheek. "I wish Grandmother Alice would leave us alone. Leave Mama alone."

Veronica pulled the little boy closer to her. "Your mother and Aunt Polly are two are the strongest women I know; Isiah."

Isiah nodded. "I wish we could move far away from Grandmother Alice. Or have her move far away." He growled. "I wish that we didn't have the strong ties to Riverdale." He sighed deeply. "I wish Mama could be happy some where else."

Veronica looked into Isiah's eyes. "Your mama's home is here. Riverdale has a strong hold on your Mama's soul. Some people are luckily like that. Riverdale is a great place to call your soul."

"Grandmother Alice's soul isn't in Riverdale. Grandmother Alice just wants to stay to cause misery for everyone. Including her own children, and grandchildern." Isiah eyes grew hard.

Veronica looked up into the broken eyes of Betty.

(Three years later)

"Mama why don't you date?" Isiah sat down next to his mother.

Betty looked into her eight year old son's eyes. "I don't want to bring people into your life. People whom may not be permanent." She tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "You need a hair cut."

Isiah frowned. "I'm bright enough to know that my second father won't be found right away. Or if ever. I'm bright enough to know that you need to be able to go out still. That perhaps you can find someone just as special as daddy to share your life with."

"I'm not lonely Isiah. I have you. I have Uncle Archie, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Joaquin." Betty softly smiled. "I have Aunt Polly and Aunt Veronica."

Isiah didn't miss the soft look in his mother's eyes; or the different tone his mother's voice used when Aunt Veronica was mentioned. "Marry Aunt Veronica all ready Mama." He stated with a smile.

Betty's eyes dimmed.

"Don't be afraid Mama. She loves you just as she always had." Isiah cupped his mother's face in his little hands. "Daddy wants you to be with your soulmate."

Tears rolled down Betty's cheeks as the truth over came her soul.

(Six months later)

"Thank you." Betty softly said.

Warm chocolate brown eyes met warm green blue eyes. "There's nothing to thank me for."

"You have waited." Betty's finger lightly traced Veronica's right cheekbone.

"I would wait forever for you." Veronica smiled.

 **end**


End file.
